


My New Boyfriend Is A Serial Killer?!

by Hetalia1912



Series: My Boyfriend Is A Serial Killer [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blind Date, Childhood Trauma, College Student Hui, College Student Hwitaek, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Dramedy, First Time, High School Student Wooseok, Jung Wooseok-centric, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Romantic Comedy, Serial Killer Hui, Serial Killer Hwitaek, Underage Blow Jobs, Work In Progress, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Series: My Boyfriend Is A Serial Killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985038
Kudos: 1





	My New Boyfriend Is A Serial Killer?!

**11:27 AM**

"A blind date?"Wooseok nods in response to a surprised Yuto's question."Are you really sure about that?"

Wooseok stands his ground despite the doubtful tone of the older's voice."I've thought this through over a hundred times hyung."He said, continuing before Yuto could reply."I didn't I've been more sure about anything in my entire life."


End file.
